


Hot Chocolate

by jetterwetter



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Movie time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetterwetter/pseuds/jetterwetter
Summary: It’s that wonderful time of year, Christmas Eve, and the turtles are showing us one of their holiday traditions.





	Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> This is my third work for Leotello week. If you couldn’t tell by the name, the prompt was hot chocolate. I think this is cute and silly, I hope you think so too.

It was a crisp, snowy day in New York City. People could be found rushing to do some last minute shopping, or at home spending time with their loved ones. It was definitely the most joyous time of year. Everyone had their own little traditions on Christmas Eve or throughout the whole month. Some people might throw carrots outside of their house for Santa’s reindeer. Others might just open one present before they go to sleep and wait for St. Nick to bring the rest. For our turtle friends, on the other hand, they had their own traditions as well. 

“Mikey, we’re getting ready to start the movie. Are you about done yet?” Raphael called out from his seat on the couch in their tv room. 

“Almost done!” A faint voice could be heard calling back, coming from the direction of the kitchen. 

On the couch beside Raph, were Leonardo and Donatello. They were both snuggled up under a blanket, lightly laying their heads together. Donatello had this goofy grin on his face, showing that he was obviously very excited. 

Michelangelo stepped into the room holding a serving tray with four mugs, a bowl of mini marshmallows, and an insulated carafe on top. “Voila! We have hot chocolate for days, guys!” Mikey placed the tray on the coffee table in front of the couch, and then sat next to Raphael. 

All four of them sat up a little, ready to get their hot chocolate on. Mikey filled each mug with some of his very own delicious hot cocoa that he made himself. He handed each of them a mug and then they’d put their desired amount of marshmallows in. 

“Mikey, you sure do make the best hot cocoa I’ve ever had!” Raph praised while grabbing the remote. He pressed play and the rest of them sat back, getting comfy with their mugs in their hands. 

The screen flashed as the movie started to resume. On the screen snow was falling gently downwards and then the words The Polar Express all in gold lettering came into view. The turtles had started this tradition when they were younger and had seen the movie for the first time. They all loved how magical the movie was. It made this time of year all the more special for one another. Even as they got older they made sure to watch this movie and drink hot chocolate on Christmas Eve every year. 

They sat and watched the movie in silence while drinking their hot chocolate. They weren’t even twenty minutes in to the movie when Donatello rushed off the couch and left the room. Both Mikey and Raph groaned placing their mugs back on the table. 

“Come on guys, just let him have his moment.” Leo said with a smile, trying his best to suppress his laughter. 

“Your attention please. Are there any Polar Express passengers in need of refreshment?” The conductors voice continued on the television. 

At the same exact moment as the waiters burst into the train car with the kids, Donatello came running back into the room. He had slipped on some little clickers on the bottoms of his heels and the sole of his foot, having made his own version of tap dancing shoes. As the waiters in the movie started to tap dance, so did Donnie. He followed their choreography as best as he could. “Hot, hot!” He said in sync with the song. “Ooh, we got it!” His feet kept clacking as he did some twirls, following the waiters movements. Suddenly he jumped on the coffee table, forcing the other turtles to hurry up and grab their drinks before they were kicked across the room. He tapped across the table and then once he reached the end, he did a three sixty spin off the table and onto the floor. 

The song ended and Don was still standing there doing jazz hands dramatically. Leo clapped enthusiastically while chuckling. The other two clapped but not with as much passion. 

“Can we watch the movie in peace now?” Raph asked, slightly shaking his head at the others antics. 

Donatello nodded, a big smile on his face. Then he plopped back onto the couch next to his partner. 

Leo smiled and gave Don a big side hug. “You’re just so cute, I can’t take it!” Leonardo kissed Donnie’s cheek, still laughing. 

Donatello’s cheeks turned red at the compliment. “Thanks.” He snuggled up into Leo’s hug. All was well, and he felt as content as he had in his life. He loved this happy time of year. 

“Every single year…” Mikey could be heard grumbling as he sipped some more hot chocolate.


End file.
